When You're Your Own Worst Enemy
by Edward Sparkles
Summary: For 15 year old Natalie, life is anything but normal. But when she meets two new friends at Goode High school, her world comes crashing down. She is taken to Camp Half- Blood to train, but will her fatal flaw bring her downfall, as well as the gods?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp

Welcome to Camp

I looked into the mirror at my reflection. My long auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail and my gray eyes shined, because it was the last day of school and I was finally free of homework, and bullies, and (shudder) preps. I wore the t-shirt from my school's most recent production, Les Miserables, and a pair of jeans, nothing fancy. A crescent moon hung from a silver chain around my neck. My name is Natalie Jones and I lead an almost normal life. The reason I say almost is because I always see things like half men, half lizard, almost vampire type creatures. I've seen dragons, and half men half bulls. I've seen so many unusual things that for a while I thought I was going crazy.

I live with only my dad because my mom left right after I was born. That's why I kept the necklace, she gave it to me. I guess it made me feel better knowing she cared for me, whatever little bit that was.

Just then a knock interrupted me from my thoughts. "Natalie! Are you up yet? I'm sure Grover will be happy no matter how you look!" my dad teased. I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" I yelled. As much as I hate to say it, my dad's probably right (although he does have a girlfriend). We go to Goode High School and at the beginning of the year he would always follow me around scrunching up his nose like he smelled bad something. One day I asked him if I smelled bad and he said yes. I guess at the time it was funny, so I laughed. After that we became fast friends, almost inseparable.

Grover has thick, curly hair and he always wears this Rasta style hat. He walks with a strange limp but could probably outrun anyone in school. And he has never worn shorts… ever. One day he introduced me to his only other friend, Percy. Percy had unruly black hair and incredible green eyes. The thing that made us instant friends is the fact that he had ADHD and Dyslexia, just like me.

I grabbed my backpack and was out the door in seconds. I ran towards the subway station where I was supposed to meet Percy. Going down the stairs I caught a glimpse of a large cat tail that quickly darted behind an alley.

"Nothing to worry about, probably just a cat." I whispered.

"What was?" whispered a voice behind me that made me jump ten feet in the air. "Somebody's anxious today." Percy teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw something!" I defended. Percy's hand crept to his pocket. He always does this when something unsettling happens. I guess it's just a security thing.

In a split second his hand flashed from his pocket to my wrist and he dragged me back up the stairs.

"But… we have to get to school!" I protested, trying to pry my wrist out of his death grip.

"Not right now." Percy said. "Where was it?" I pointed to the ally. "C'mon!" he demanded, picking up the pace even more. I stopped suddenly..

"What are you doing?" I asked stubbornly, giving up on my wrist because it was not coming out.

"I'll explain later." He answered. Just then I heard a low growling noise inches away. We turned slowly and froze. "The Nemean Lion." I heard Percy mutter beside me. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Percy," I said, my voice cracking with fear. "I don't think that will do anything." Percy smiled and uncapped the pen. The pen grew into a 3 foot, bronze sword. The sword seemed to give off an eerie glow.

"Natalie, Riptide, Riptide, Natalie." That's just Percy for you. He was always trying to make me laugh (Although most of the time it didn't work, now was one of those times).

Percy lunged at the lion while I just stared dumbfounded. He acted like he did this all the time! Percy stabbed towards its head as the monster stepped aside. This time the monster was on offense and snapped at Percy. Percy, who was turned around at the moment was inches away from its mouth when I recovered from my shock and pushed him out of the way.

"What was that for?" Percy yelled.

"You were about to get your head chopped off by a giant lion!" I defended.

"Natalie for your own safety, go and get my mom. She needs to take us to camp."

The lion was stalking up to us now.

"Percy, I'm not leaving you, this is suicide!" I yelled.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just make sure you get to camp." Percy said.

I noticed Percy tensed as he said those words, like he was remembering something.

"No! I won't leave you!"

I glanced nervously at the lion who was tensing up his back legs. Percy seemed to notice too. We had witnessed enough cat fights to know this little kitty was going to pounce.

"Natalie go NOW!" Percy demanded.

I was really shocked now. Percy had never yelled at me before. He was dead serious. I turned on my heel and left the alley, but I wasn't going to leave for good. I would help Percy, even if it meant dying.

Suddenly an idea struck me. I had noticed how Percy always stabbed at the mouth but the lion was smart enough to keep its mouth closed. If I could get the lion to open its mouth long enough, Percy would be able to stab it in the mouth.

I crept back into the alley were the lion was circling around Percy. Percy was on the ground, completely exhausted. The lion was just toying with him now. It was only a matter of time until he decided to have his lunch. If I was going to do this I'd have to do it quickly.

While the lion was occupied with Percy I snuck around to the back. I grabbed the tail and pulled with all my might. Percy looked up and noticed me. Our eyes locked for just a moment. Then Percy got up and raised Riptide. Just as Percy was about to give the final blow, an arrow hissed through the air and landed in the lion's mouth. The monster exploded into yellow dust on contact.

My mouth hung open. Then, a group of girls filed into the ally. Suddenly Percy's eyes lit up.

"Thalia!" He ran over to a girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes. He started to give her a hug, but then remembering something, but his hand out for a handshake. But I wasn't really staring at Percy and Thalia; I was staring at the girl in the front. She had auborn hair, just like mine and she had all the same facial features, except for her eyes. Her eyes were silvery yellow, like the moon, while mine were gray. The girl looked about 12 years old.

I guess I was still looking dumbfounded because one of the girls said,

"Look at her, she looks quite stupid." She said it like she was from the 15th century. The girl in the front shot her a murderous glare.

"My apologies m'lady." I closed my mouth and turned to that girl. I mean seriously, who says m'lady, and espescially to somebody younger than them. This girl needs to be locked up in the mental hospital now because there is no way she's from the 1400's.

"Okay, why do you sound like you knew Christopher Columbus, and did you just call her my lady? Who says that? And last, does somebody care to explain?" I spat. I didn't mean to sound so snotty; it just came out like that. Thalia stepped forward.

"Natalie your mother is a Greek goddess and you must go to Camp Half- Blood and train to fight monsters like these." I was absolutely shocked.

"I still have a few questions. First, goddess? They don't even exist! Second, you never answered my first question. And third, who are you?" I asked pointing to the auburn hair girl.

This time the auburn haired girl stepped forward. "Natalie, your mother is a goddess from the Greek myths. You know about western civilization, don't you?" I nodded. "Well, the Gods move with the heart of the west. Everything in Greek mythology moves with it. First Greece, then Rome, and so forth. Mount Olympus is above the Empire State Building for example. And the reason she sounds like she knew Christopher Columbus is because she did. She is immortal, we all are. As for whom I am. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt." Then, I fainted.

When I woke up I was in a bright, cheery room. Behind a big oak door I heard to voices. One was male, the other I recognized to be Artemis.

"I think the news was too much to handle." Said Artemis.

"I see. Well, she should be waking up soon." Said the male voice. Then the door opened and Artemis and a… a… a horseman? No, we learned about this in my Latin class. He was a centaur!

"Oh good! You're awake!" Artemis exclaimed. "

"Hello Natalie. I'm Chiron. I am the activities director here at Camp Half- Blood." The centaur introduced himself.

"Camp whatta?" I asked.

"Half- Blood, half god, half mortal. You are a half- blood, or a demigod." Chiron explained. I noticed Artemis shift uncomfterably. "Once you recover you will move into the Hermes cabin, until you're claimed by your Olympian parent." Chiron explained. Artemis gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Natalie, can I talk to you?' Artemis asked.

"Sure." I answered. Artemis grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the big house and into broad daylight.

While Artemis was leading me wherever she wanted to lead me I was taking in the scenery. I've been to camp before, but never a camp like this. A normal camp would have fencing, horseback riding, and they would make bead necklaces in arts and crafts. This camp had real sword fighting, Pegasus riding, they made sculptures off gods in arts and crafts, and they had forges where campers made their own weapons. The only similarities seemed to be the archery range and the canoeing lake.

Artemis dragged me deeper into camp until we came to a cluster of buildings shaped in a perfect u. Each one was unique. One was red and had a boars head hanging above the door, while one was low to the ground and reminded me of the sea. Another one was big and majestic and the one right next to it was similar but more feminine.

"The cabins." Artemis explained. Artemis stopped in front of a cabin that looked like a normal summer- camp cabin, except it gave off a silvery light, it was cabin 8.

Artemis stepped on to the porch of the cabin and placed her hand on the door. "Soon." she whispered. I stifled a laugh.

"Are you talking to the door?" Artemis smiled.

"You have a good sense of humor; I suppose you got that from your father. " I was about to say something when she continued. "Natalie, I just want you to know that no matter what happens your mother will always be there. Do not fall into the trap of Kronos, you are much too powerful." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out. Look away." She commanded. I turned and there was a bright silver light then deathly silence.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around ready to kill whoever dared touch me right now, but I had to smile when I saw who it was. "Percy!" I exclaimed.

"Natalie, I'm glad you're up." Percy smiled. I crushed him in a bear hug and only then did I notice the girl with him.

I took a good look at her. She was as tall as me and Percy, give or take an inch. She had an athletic build and tanned skin. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a few curly strands hanging over her face. She was extremely pretty, but the thing that caught my attention was her eyes, stormy grey like mine. But the look in those eyes was pretty obvious. She was jealous of me and Percy.I decided it would be fun to play this up a bit.

"There's someone here you might want to see." Percy said releasing me from the hug. We walked back towards the house I woke up in (Percy explained this was called the Big House), but I made sure to walk close to Percy, and giggle a little, and even (gag!) twirl my hair a bit. Percy and I walked ahead and that blonde girl stomped behind us very childlike. Suddenly, I could hear foot steps behind me.

"Guess who!" said that all too familiar voice.

"Grover!" I said trying to hide my excitement, but not succeeding.

I turned around and gave him the biggest hug ever. I breathed in his familiar goat smell. I'd always wondered why Grover smelled like that, I guess it's some kind of soap he uses.

"Grover, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's a satyr's job to find half-bloods in the mortal world, and I found you. Now that you're here there was no need for me to stay at Goode so I came here." He answered.

"Hold on a second, did you just say satyr, as in half human, half goat?" I asked. That blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"Wow Percy, your girlfriend is so very observant." She retorted sarcastically as she turned to leave. I glanced down at Grover's legs which were in fact goat legs. I felt a deep blush come to my cheeks, not only from the embarrassment of it, but that Percy finally caught on to what I was doing earlier.

Without thinking, I charged at her, knocking her down into a giant mud puddle. This of course ruined her white shorts.

"Watch it newbie!" she spat as she pushed me into Grover who let out a scared bleat. We grabbed each other's hair at the same time and pulled. I yelped in pain but she just smiled.

"I have two little brothers at home; you're going to have to do way better than that." She taunted.

"C'mon, Natalie, Annabeth, you're acting immature!"

I smiled evilly, so Annabeth was her name. "Annabeth," I laughed, "what a stupid name, so I guess its fitting." Her face fell.

"Never… call… me… stupid!" she snarled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grover turn to Percy,

"Do you have any popcorn?"He asked. Percy sighed and dragged him away, probably to tell Chiron.

Annabeth pulled a knife. I thought fast, I was unarmed and I couldn't dodge that blade forever.

"I just think you should know that I am an expert at the ancient art of…origami." I said nervously. Annabeth cocked her head.

"Paper folding?" I backed away slowly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know what that was." I muttered.

"Idiot."She sighed, and then she lunged.

I dodged easily and rolled to a standing position. Again she lunged and I dodged. We repeated this cycle many times until I saw the opportunity I'd been waiting for. We were standing right across from each other; she had her knife in her hand and was preparing to lunge. I ceased the opportunity and did a high kick that knocked the knife out of her hand. The knife flew through the air and I caught it by the handle.

Annabeth gasped as she slowly backed up towards the tree. Then, with all my might, I threw the knife. It landed not even an inch from her face. Bull's eye.

I knew at that instant that I had won. I sauntered over to a petrified Annabeth and pulled the knife from the tree. I dug the blade under her chin,

"Now, who's my boyfriend?"I asked.

"N-nobody." She stuttered. Then, Annabeth gasped.

"What? You don't think I can be smart after all we've been through. I just think you should know that I have a 4.0 GPA, and I managed it with dyslexia and ADHD!" Annabeth shook her head as she stared at something above my head.

"You've been claimed!" She stuttered. My heart sped up.

"Really? By whom?" I practically yelled.

"By my mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle." She answered. I looked above my head just in time to see an owl fade from the air.

"Of course I have to be related to you." I muttered.

"Excuse me!?" Annabeth demanded.

"Nothing!" I put on a fake smile. "Can't wait to move in!"


	2. Chapter 2: Late Nights and Annabeth

Late Nights and Annabeth

"C'mon Percy! You're so slow!" I teased as I opened the door to cabin 6, the Athena cabin. It was the morning of the day after my big fight with Annabeth, I had gotten a week of washing dishes with her. And I thought cruel and unusual punishment was against the law.

"It's not my fault your bags are so heavy." Percy defended as he trudged up to the front porch. The hunters had gotten my stuff after I had fainted.

"I'm carrying more than you are!"I answered.

"What do you have in here anyway?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Books." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

We walked into the room and I dropped all my bags.

"I don't think they needed to bring my books." I said as I ran to the bookshelves that lined the walls. The whole room looked like a studio for braniacs. All the beds were pushed up against the wall and there were about 8 desks near the bookshelves.

"I could get used to this." I said. Then I looked up at Percy. "Who's your dad anyway?"

Percy strolled over to me and shrugged. "Poseidon."

Just then Annabeth walked out of the bathroom with a blue toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and humming I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Her hair fell around her shoulders in a tangled mess. She wore a baggy t-shirt over paint stained sweatpants. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Percy with me and she rushed back into the bathroom. Percy looked over at me and we burst out laughing.

I started placing all my bags on an empty bunk and sat down. In a couple minutes Annabeth came back out looking… presentable. When Percy saw the tension between me and Annabeth he looked over at me.

"I'll see you later tonight." Then he left.

Annabeth looked like she was about to explode.

"What are you and Percy doing tonight?" she asked.

"Stuff."I answered casually.

"What kind of stuff?"

I sighed. "Look, Grover's gonna be with us, you don't need to worry."

Annabeth looked like a bright red tomato. "Like I would care what you do with Percy, he's just a friend."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey Percy!" I said as I ran up to him on the Fireworks Beach. I looked around and noticed there was nobody else here. "Where's Grover?" I asked sitting down on the sand.

"He couldn't make it. Juniper wanted to talk to Grover about her 'feelings' and how she thinks their relationship isn't up to their 'full potential'." He answered.

I laughed. "So Juniper is this infamous girlfriend's name."

"Yep."

I looked out at the ocean. It had always fascinated me for some reason, how it just seemed to go on and on.

"So, you and Annabeth haven't killed each other yet?" Percy asked.

I splashed Percy with the water coming in from the tide and much to my dismay, he caught it. I let out a small gasp.

"That's cheating!" I yelled playfully.

"Is it?" he mocked. Then he splashed me. His laughter rang throughout the night air. "You're wet."

"Way to point out the obvious!" I teased. Then I got up and chased him into the surf. I snuck up behind him quietly, or as quietly as you can when you're in the water. I scooped up some water and dumped it over his head. This time he allowed himself to get wet.

"Ha ha." I teased.

Then he summoned a huge wave that knocked me under the water. I came back up gasping for breath and spitting out saltwater.

"Ha ha." He mocked.

I got up quickly and chased him toward the beach. I don't know how long we were there, chasing each other and splashing each other, but eventually we got tired and made our way back up to the beach to rest and dry off. I lay down on the sand and stared into the night sky. The stars were glittering against the black velvet of the sky like diamonds.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "See that one over there, that's Zoe Nightshade."

"I've never heard of that one before."

"It's new. She went on a quest to save Artemis with Thalia, Bianca di Angelo, Grover, and me. Her father killed her."

"That's horrible."

"The Titans are evil. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want, even if it means killing their own daughter. They're good at deception too. You should never fall for their traps. Although, Luke did."

"Who's Luke?" I asked.

"He's a traitor, but I know you would never do the same thing."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Barnacle Butt."

"Barnacle Butt?"

"It's your new nickname."

"Fine Owl Poop."

"You better run Barnacle Butt!"

I never knew Percy could run that fast. I actually broke a sweat trying to keep up with him. Finally I was right behind him and I jumped onto his back, making him give me a piggy- back ride all the way to the cabins. He dropped me off outside the Athena cabin. I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Barnacle Butt."

"G'night Owl Poop."

I turned around and noticed a figure move the curtains. I didn't need to guess who it was because I already knew. I watched Percy until he was in his cabin then turned to face Annabeth inside the cabin.

"Where have you been?"

"I was having a tea party with Kronos and all the other Titans with their fluffy teddy bears all named Mr. Fluffybutt. Where do you think I've been?" I answered sarcastically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Real mature. I thought you said Grover was supposed to be with you guys."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He couldn't make it."

"So you were with Percy alone?" Annabeth asked quizzically.

"Excuse me while I gag. We were just talking! I could never ever think about Percy like that. All though you seem to do a good job about it."

"I do not!" she defended.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Okay we could go on like this for hours or we can speak rationally. Annabeth, everyone knows you have a crush on Percy. I mean, nobody would act that jealous if somebody went to the beach with their 'just friend'."

Annabeth looked down. "So what if I do. You won't tell him will you?"

I snorted. "Of course not! I'd love to see you make a fool of yourself on your own!"

Annabeth looked close to tears. "He doesn't like me back?"

I felt really bad, she really liked him and I had just told her that he could never like her back. "Annabeth, I know for a fact he likes you. All he ever talked about at school was you. 'Natalie, there's this amazing girl at this summer camp I go to'. He has three pictures of you in his locker!"

"He does! Do you think I should tell him?"

"Of course!"

Annabeth smiled at me. "Thanks, I'm sorry we didn't get along before."

I smiled back. "Me too." I held out my arms for a hug and Annabeth returned it.

Somebody from a top bunk threw a pillow at us. "Shut up! It's two in the morning!"

"Goodnight Annabeth."

"Goodnight Natalie."


	3. Chapter 3: I Learn About my Past

I Learn About My Past

Have you ever had a dream that was so vivid, so real it hurt? I had one of those my first night in the Athena cabin.

I was standing in a dark cold cave. I was alone, or at least I thought I was. Suddenly I heard a voice, a woman.

"Artemis, it was not wise of you to break your oath, but as long as you need me I will help."

Artemis and the woman, who I assume is the one that spoke, stepped into the light. Artemis looked older than when I saw her, about 25. She carried a bundle of golden cloth in her hands. The woman beside her looked just as old. She carried an owl on her shoulder and radiated power.

"Athena, I'm so worried! If my brother finds out about the baby, she won't… she…" Artemis broke down into sobs.

"I know, I will claim her as my own when she gets to camp." Athena assured Artemis.

Just then, the bundle started squirming and whimpering.

"Hush Natalie, he'll hear you."

Instantly the baby quieted.

"Take Natalie to her father and make sure Apollo never finds out. She has the potential to be very dangerous with both your blood and mine." Artemis commanded.

"You should have never fallen for a half- blood Artemis, it was not wise." Athena scolded.

Suddenly both goddesses stiffened.

"He's here! Go!"

Artemis thrust the baby into Athena's arms and they both went there separate ways..

Then, I woke up to the most annoying beeping sound known to man. I put my head under my pillow and felt around for that stupid piece of electronic garbage. I smile as I felt my fingers brush against the alarm clock. I picked it up and chucked it towards the wall.

"OW! That was my head!" Annabeth yelled.

I got up. "Sorry." I muttered as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Get ready, it's time for breakfast." She said rubbing the spot where the alarm clock hit her.

I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt and started out the door. I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when Percy came up behind me.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Hardly, I had the weirdest dream." I answered.

"Oh yeah. What about?"

"Okay, do you promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"Well, I… um…" I couldn't tell Percy about Artemis. She hid me for a reason. I couldn't betray her like that. "I had dream about you and Annabeth dating. Isn't that the weirdest thing?"

Percy blushed a little before he said, "Uh, yeah, that is weird."

"Yeah, because you don't like her like that, do you?"

"Sure."

I hadn't realized we had already gotten to the dining pavilion. Percy and I separated ways, he went to table 3, while I went to table 6, although I did want to sit at table 8 just to see everyone's reaction.

"Hey." Annabeth said when I sat down next to her.

"Hey." I answered glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just dreams."

I stared into the plate of breakfast the Harpies had just served and picked at it. Then a voice filled my head, the voice sounded cold and cruel.

"Give in Natalie. She doesn't care about you, none of them do. Especially your mom."

"Shut up!" I told it. Everyone at the table looked at me funny then went back to their breakfast.

"Come, join me and we'll care for you."

"No!" I shouted. This time the whole camp looked at me.

I managed a weak smile and turned back to my food. I wasn't hungry anymore because of my embarrassment, so I just moved the food around my plate half- heartedly.

"Natalie, are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I answered.

Suddenly, I could feel the crescent moon necklace around my neck. I touched to see why it felt that way. I gasped when I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and I was thrust forward. My vision went fuzzy and I could feel the air thickening around me. I gasped for breath, but to no avail, the air was just too thick to be breathable. I saw stars swimming above my head. I was starting to black out when a bright light flashed and I was pushed into a large body of salt water.

I came up and spit out a mouthful of the nasty water and nearly gagged. I started swimming towards the beach where I saw a large crowd had gathered. The strange thing about these people was they were all dressed in ancient Greek chitons.

"I don't think I'm in Camp Half- Blood anymore."

I climbed out of the water and somebody gasped. I heard whispers all around me.

"What is she wearing?"

"Scandalous!"

"Does she have no self respect?"

And a few others that shouldn't be repeated.

I walked up to a couple that was finely dressed and had a group of servants around them. I figured that they should know what was going on.

"Excuse me; do you know what is going on?" I asked.

The lady let out an unladylike snort. "Of course, our daughter Andromeda is to be sacrificed to the sea monster sent by Poseidon."  
I nodded. I recognized the story, but I just couldn't put a name on it. "Where are we?"

"Ethiopia." She answered.

Now I knew the story. It was of Princess Andromeda. I looked out to the sea where the princess was indeed chained to a rock. The sea began to bubble and a giant monster broke the surface. He slowly made his way to the rock where the poor Andromeda was screaming her pretty little head off.

Then out from the sky came a man wearing winged sandals, I knew all too well to be Perseus. I watched as he killed the monster just as he was about to eat Andromeda. The monster of course turned into dust.

The crowd cheered. Some guards ran up to Andromeda and took away her chains. I could see the relief wash over the queen's face. She ran to her daughter's side and crushed her in a hug. She then turned to Perseus.

"For this, you will be rewarded. I'll give you my daughter's hand in marriage."

I didn't really need to listen because I knew the story. Perseus and Andromeda will live happily among the gods. I touched the crescent moon around my neck, hoping it would send me back, and it did.

I felt the familiar sensation of the air thickening, and the dizziness. Just like the last time, it ended quickly. When I opened my eyes I could see I was in the same room I had woken up in when I first arrived at camp.

"What just happened?" I muttered to myself.

"You saw what the gods did to Andromeda. They wanted her killed. They are cruel beings, you have chosen the wrong side Natalie." Said that same cruel voice.

"" I said surprised I actually said that. How did I know to do that? Well, whatever I did, it worked.

Just then, Percy walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Oh, good, you're up." He said as he walked up to my bed.

"Yeah, I need to see Chiron." I answered, but I instantly felt bad when I saw the hurt flash across Percy's face. "Percy, I didn't mean I didn't want to see you, it's just, I need to tell him something." Percy nodded and walked back out the door.

I waited a couple minutes until Chiron came into the room, in wheel chair form.

"Hello Natalie, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Chiron, I… do you know anything about a magic item that would send you back in time?"

"Actually there was a necklace like that, belonging to Artemis, but she would never give it up."

"Uh, yeah, so I guess I'll go now." I said climbing out of the bed.

"Natalie, be careful, you might not be completely-"but I was already out the door.

I was walking out of the Big House when I noticed Annabeth and Percy by the volleyball courts holding hands. I smiled to myself. So she had actually done it. Annabeth Chase told Percy Jackson she likes him. I had told her to do this, so why wasn't I happy for her? In the back of my mind I knew what it was, but I would never say it out loud. Maybe, I was Jealous. Maybe, I wished that could be me. Maybe, just maybe, I too, was in love with Percy Jackson

I felt a single tear run down my cheek, and I brushed it aside. I was sad, and confused, but most of all, I was angry, angry at Percy for not knowing I was in love with him, angry at Annabeth for taking him, angry at my mom for… I don't know why, I just all of the sudden resented her, and angry at myself for telling Annabeth to tell Percy.


	4. Chapter 4: I Find Out my Fatal Flaw

Author's Note:

I don't own PJO obviously. WARNING! This has Percatalie in it, no Percabeth. Why? Because I really really really don't like Annabeth for obvious reasons. If you don't know what these reasons are reread the book and tell me I am not insane to think that Rick Riordan only writes the book at a certain time of month.. Annabeth is the rudest, meanest, and moodiest person I have ever read about. So I incorporated that into my story. And remember, Edward Cullen is a gay, creepy, retarded, sparkly, unintelligent, stalker who needs to be killed in a very very very very very very very very very slow and painful way. TWILIGT HATERS UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review please.

Chapter 4

I Find Out My Fatal Flaw

The anger swelled within me for days. Bubbling into something that was nearly uncontrollable. I watched Percy and Annabeth as they went out for picnics and moonlit walks. My Jealousy was something so great I could hardly stand it. I couldn't bring myself to talk to Percy, especially with Annabeth there. I couldn't stand being around him! Every time I stood within a 10 foot distance of him my heart would flutter and I would get light headed, but even those feelings which I knew to be love couldn't quench the fire within me, the fire that would not let me go, no matter how much I wanted it to.

I started hearing voices in my head. They were telling me to just give it up. Telling me to seek revenge. These voices were cruel and deceitful, but I liked the message they were teaching me. I wanted to seek revenge, mostly on Annabeth, but I wanted Percy to feel bad for choosing her over me. I wanted them to regret everything.

But there was one more voice inside my head, one that told me something entirely different. This one said that I should just accept Percy and Annabeth. It told me that if it was meant to be they would break up. I didn't like this voice nearly as much. This voice was my mother.

After lunch one day I started to get ready for my sword practice with the Athena cabin. Unfortunately, Annabeth would be with us. I was trying to find a sword that fit best when she walked up to me.

"hey, wanna be my partner?"

I just looked up at her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Why not."

We walked into the center of the arena and took our stance. She was the first to take a stab at me, but I blocked it. Our swords clashed together. I was more determined than ever to beat her. With her knife, I had the advantage, but that advantage wasn't good enough. Two minutes after it started, my sword clattered to the ground. I muttered under my breath and picked up my sword.

"Good game." Annabeth said.

"Whatever."

Just then Percy walked over to us. He gave Annabeth a quick kiss and turned to me.

"Hey Natalie.. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Good." I answered.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

I looked away.

"Natalie, what's wrong?"

I looked up, slapped Percy in the face and ran away.

I wasn't half way to the Athena cabin, when I changed course and headed towards cabin 8, Artemis' cabin.

I opened the door and flung myself to the nearest bed. I sobbed into the pillow. It was too over whelming. I was angry and sad, all at the same time. I couldn't control it anymore. I wanted to seek revenge, I just didn't know how.

I stayed in the cabin for about an hour when I heard the door open and hooves walk across the floor and stand beside my bed. I knew without looking up it had to be Grover.

"Go away." I muttered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Natalie, I heard you crying and was wondering if you were okay." He said.

"Does it look like I'm okay Grover?" I said sitting up. "I've just had my heart ripped out and stomped on, do you think I would be okay?"

Grover held out his arms and I fell helplessly into them. Grover patted my back as I sobbed uncontrollably. Tears slid down my face and landed on his orange Camp Half- Blood t-shirt.

Eventually my tears stopped and Grover finally worked up the courage to ask, "What happened?"

"Percy happened." I answered.

"What did Percy do?"

I just shook my head. "He… he… he's dating… Annabeth!" I wailed.

"Oh yeah, I heard that!"

I gave him my best "You're not helping" face and he shut up.

"So, I'm guessing you like Percy now." He said.

"Yes, it's just hard to see him dating that two-faced, conniving little-"

"Whoa! Natalie! Annabeth is my friend too.. She may be a stubborn know-it-all sometimes, but she is not a two-faced, conniving… brat."

"I wasn't gonna say brat."

"I know."

"I'm just so sick of everything. Percy, Annabeth, my mom…"

"Don't let your anger get the best of you. It happened to Luke and look where he put us."

I sighed. "I would never do anything to hurt you Grover." But that little voice in my head told me I was lying.

"Natalie, every hero has a fatal flaw, yours is your anger. It was Luke's fatal flaw, and definitely one of the deadliest. He was angry at his dad so he left camp. He joined Kronos, he betrayed us. Now on Percy's 16th birthday we have to fight a war. It all goes back to anger. Natalie, don't let it get the best of you."

I smiled through my tears. "Thanks." Grover pulled me into one last hug.

For awhile I felt better. Things were almost back on track. I didn't feel so awkward around Percy anymore, I didn't want to push Annabeth off a cliff, I slept better, and I even ate my food instead of just pushing it around my plate. But I could still feel that anger. That little inkling that wanted to be fed, it wanted to come out again, but I wouldn't let it. At least, not until I started having the dreams.

I was on the deck of a ship. Monsters milled about in every direction. Dracnae, telekhines, and a few others that I didn't know the name for. I saw a few half- bloods too, but one in particular stood out. He had sandy hair and golden eyes. He looked to be about 20, and he radiated with an evil aura. I knew without a doubt this was Luke. The infamous Luke, whose name was bitter on the tongue of every camper at Camp Half- Blood.

But this Luke seemed different, like he wasn't himself. He seemed like he should be laid back, but the man in front of me looked powerful and demanding. He looked like a general plotting to take over the world. He stood up straight and proud, his eyes were demanding power, hungering for control.

"Have you forgotten Natalie? Have you forgotten what Annabeth did to you? She stabbed you in the back and had Percy turn the dagger. Are you sure you want to let it go?" The voice sent chills down my spine. The voice was cruel and cold. This was the voice that spoke so often to me during the day. "They deserve revenge. You are the most powerful half-blood. You have the power to destroy them, and all of Olympus. You could be crowned queen, second only to me, Kronos. Join me Natalie, they deserve it. Think about it."

I woke drenched in a cold sweat. I heard Annabeth breathing heavily in the bunk next to me.

That voice kept coming back to me, Think about it. I was thinking about it. I wanted more than anything to hurt them, but this plan would hurt Grover in the process. I wasn't that desperate… yet. I had to get out of this cabin, suddenly I was feeling extremely claustrophobic.

I ran out the door but was sure to shut the door quietly behind me. The last thing I needed was for some Athena kid to follow me. I ran to the archery range. I felt much more comfortable with a bow and arrow than I did with a sword. As I was running, even though I thought I was alone, I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. Somebody was following me.

In a matter of minutes I was at the archery range. I picked up a bow and a couple of arrows and walked over to a target. I aimed my arrow and released it. The arrow hissed through the air and landed a centimeters width from the bull's eye.

I heard clapping from behind me and held my breath. I turned around expecting to see a harpy, or even Mr. D, or Chiron. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw Percy there.

"Can I come over or will you slap me again."

I nodded and went back to shooting the arrows at the bulls eye.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Same as you I guess can't sleep."

Percy picked up a bow and attempted to shoot an arrow but it landed three feet in front of him.

"I guess you realized I'm no good at archery." He admitted.

I tried to keep a straight face, but laughed despite myself. Percy smiled too.

"Now that's the Natalie I like to see."

I turned to face him. "I've always been myself. This is just a side of me you've never seen."

"I'm not sure I like that side very much."

A tear fell down my cheek. "Neither do I." I whispered.

Percy held out his arms and I returned the hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in his familiar sea scent.

"Natalie, I'm really sorry. "

"No you're not. You don't even know what you're sorry about."

"Your right, I don't. But whatever it was, I'm sorry it hurt our friendship."

I took in a sharp break. Friendship. No matter how much I wanted it, we would always be just friends. He had chosen her over me. He made his choice. Whether that choice hurt him later, only time would tell.

We were still in that embrace when he said, "Natalie, If I would have known how you felt I would have chosen you."

"Then what's keeping you?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Yeah." I said as I pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let me help you with your archery."

He picked up his bow and aimed the arrow. I put one hand on the hand that was on the bow and the other supported his elbow. We were so close I could hear him breathing.

"Hold your elbow up." I whispered in his ear. "pull back… and release."

The arrow landed right on the bulls eye. Percy turned to face me, our faces just inches apart.

"This is…"

"yeah?" he asked."

"Really awkward."

He pulled away, "Yeah, your right."

"Sorry, I should probably go before the harpies get us." I said nervously.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I put the bow back and ran back to the Athena cabin. This was one daughter of Artemis that will not give up on love… yet.

I woke up once again to the new alarm clock that was put into the Athena cabin. I got groggily out of bed and walked over to my suitcase. I grabbed my blue toothbrush, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Then, I went to the completely disgusting bathrooms that the whole camp shared.

My mind was racing from last night. If I would have known, I would have chosen you. His voice kept ringing in my head. The problem was he didn't choose me and he looked perfectly content with her.

As I was brushing my teeth my mind skipped back to the dream before my night with Percy. I realized Kronos was right, Annabeth did stab me in the back and had Percy turn the dagger. They all deserved revenge, but was I ready to give up on everything just for that few minutes of bliss that would come with the revenge? And I didn't want to hurt Grover in the process.

I remember what Grover said to me when he found me in cabin 8. He said that anger was my fatal flaw. Would joining Kronos be fatal, or would it be that little revenge I was looking for. This could decide between if I had a future, or if I didn't.

I imagined Percy's hurt face if he found out I had betrayed him. I decided that no matter how much revenge I wanted, it would not come to that.

I was pushing the food around my plate as I watched Annabeth and Percy stare at each other, realize they were staring, blush, and then go back to their food. I was writhing with anger, but I had to control it, it was my fatal flaw. But when Annabeth turned around and mouthed I love you to Percy, and Percy mouth it back, I lost it.

I got up quickly and ran out of the dining pavilion. I just couldn't take it anymore; this was slowly eating away at me. I was mad and confused.

I ran into Athena's cabin and started packing up my stuff, because one thing was certain, I would not be staying another night at Camp Half- Blood.

Natalie, they have betrayed you. Join my army. It's the only way.

"Yes." I answered.

Excellent.

I have just betrayed my friends, my family, and my one love. And I didn't even regret it. I, Natalie Jones, have joined Kronos' army.


	5. Chapter 5: I Dissapoint Everyone

Chapter 5

I Disappoint Everyone

The rest of the day was a blur to me. All I could think about was what I was about to do (Annabeth and Percy holding hands didn't help either). I kept going back and forth between if I was really going to do, even though in the end I always came back to the same conclusion, I will leave camp tonight. How I will get to Kronos, I don't know; I just know I am going to.

It was around dinner time that Grover and Percy started to notice something was wrong. I guess moping around camp and acting completely miserable wasn't a big enough hint.. Anyway, Grover was the first one to figure it out.

I was walking up to the dining pavilion when Grover came up behind me.

"Nat, what's wrong."

I completely lost it. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and landed on my t-shirt.

"Just forgive me Grover, please. I could never live knowing you hated me."

Grover pulled me into a hug. "Shhh, Natalie, it's okay. I could never be mad at you."

"Y-you don't e-even know w-what I'm about to do."

"It doesn't matter what your about to do, I will never hate you."

I managed a smile. "I don't feel like eating." And with that I sprinted all the way to Athena's cabin. I closed the door behind me and fell back against the wall and slid down as tears fell down my face. I put my head to my knees and sobbed. I don't know how long I was there sobbing, but apparently long enough for everyone to come back from the dining pavilion. I heard Malcolm sit down next to me.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Nothing."

"Natalie, I'm not stupid, what's wrong?"

By now Clara had noticed that I was crying and came over. "Natalie, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Happy? You want to know why I'm not. Maybe it's because of the oblivious little…butthead right over there, who's in her own little perfect bubble and doesn't care who she hurts in the process of maintaining said bubble as long as in the end she has Percy." I retorted as I pointed to Annabeth.

Everybody else in the cabin was shocked, but Annabeth was still on her bed listening to her iPod. Malcolm looked over at Annabeth and said, "That's cold."

"It's a love story, baby just say yes!" Annabeth sang loudly and off key. Malcolm held out his arms for a hug, but I was already out the door. I was planning on going to the beach, but when I passed the Poseidon cabin, I stopped. I crept up the stairs to his cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Percy called.

I opened the door and found Percy fiddling with Riptide on his bed. I smirked, despite myself. Leave it to Percy to find something completely unproductive to do with his time.

"Hey Natalie, what's up?"

My chin started to quiver when he asked me that. I couldn't tell him that I was going to betray him, just like I couldn't tell Grover. I held out my arms for a hug. He looked surprised before he returned the offer.

"Natalie, it's okay." He whispered, patting my back to stop the tears. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in the salty sea smell of the cabin. Percy's green eyes bore into mine.

"I- I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He answered.

"Yes I do, but Percy, remember, I'm not doing this because of you."

He looked confused for a second and I took the opportunity to slip away from the embrace.

"I'm sorry, I really am." And with that I took off towards the woods, away from Percy, away from the Athena cabin, and away from life as I knew it.

I was running through the woods as fast as my legs would take me. I didn't know where I was going, or why. I just knew I had to. Running through the dark woods I passed monster after monster. Most people would be terrified to run through these woods unarmed, but that thought never crossed my mind as I sped through the large trees. That is, until a scythe intercepted me.

The scythe radiated with an evil aura, and I knew somehow, that one touch would severe my soul from my body. I stopped suddenly, something only a true huntress could do.

"So, Natalie. You decided to come after all. I thought for sure Percy would dissuade you." The Titan Lord grinned evilly.

"Kronos." I bowed my head.

I could feel a presence nearby, not an evil presence, but a presence none the less.

"Your loyalty will put our army in a place of great power. We will be undefeatable." He stated as if he expected this all along.

"I give you my loyalty Lord Kronos. I am your servant, do with me what you will." I said, the words bitter on my tongue. I had given myself to the one being Percy had taught me to hate. The one being that wanted to destroy my friends. I have just become my own worst enemy.

There was a rustling in the trees before Percy jumped out looking like he had just run a marathon. He had his bronze sword drawn and pointed at Kronos. But his eyes got me. His sea green eyes pleaded with me. But there was something beyond that, something I just couldn't stand. The biggest thing his eyes told me was disappointment.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson. I figured you wouldn't let your girlfriend go without a fight. Come, attack. Just remember that you drove her to this. She doesn't want to be saved." Kronos said, his golden eyes glinting evilly.

Percy just shook his head and lowered his sword. "I thought you were bigger than this Natalie. I thought you would be different." Then he left.

As he walked away I felt a tear slide down my face. The words itself weren't that bad. It was the fact that Percy had left without a fight. He had completely given up on me. What hurt was that now I was dead to Percy. I was no longer his best friend that had saved his sorry butt that day in the alley. I was no longer Natalie, the girl he told all his secrets to and never judged him. I was Natalie, traitor.

Kronos only smiled as he watched him walk away. Then he turned to the shadows and said, "Kill him."

I caught my breath, after everything I had just done; he was going to kill Percy!

"No!" I shouted. "P-Percy could still be of further use to us. Please Lord Kronos, don't kill him."

"Very well, I suppose the girl is right." He called off the monsters that had just come into view.

I looked sadly in the direction where Percy had just walked away.

"Let's go before I change my mind." I muttered.

Kronos laughed an evil, cold laugh. "Don't you see Natalie? There is no turning back now. You are a titan."

"Why are you so desperate for me to join your cause?" I asked as we started walking through the woods.

"Natalie, you are the prophecy child. You will train to become the best warrior the world had ever seen. Camp Half Blood will not know what hit them as you alone kill every child of those good for nothing gods."

"Everyone?" I asked meekly.

"Yes, as I was saying you are the prophecy-"

I wasn't stupid. From my short time at camp I had learned of the Great Prophecy. The next child of the Big Three who turned 16 would make a choice that would either save or destroy the gods. "But I'm not a child of the Big Three." I told him.

He regarded me with a look that said I should not have just interrupted him. "As I was saying, Camp Half Blood had it wrong.. The prophecy never said a child of the Big Three. It simply said the most powerful Half Blood. Since no ¾ blood had ever been born at the time, everyone assumed that it mean the elder gods. The prophecy says, _when the most powerful half blood is born, Olympus must be warned the 16__th__ birthday of this child, a choice she makes will not be mild. With love and friendship the only weapons, only two will choose what happens. Be warned Olympus, so powerful and strong, your time for downfall may not be long." _

I felt my world closing in around me. Percy was not the prophecy child after all. I knew in my mind that Percy would have been glad to hear this, but he will never hear it. Suddenly a new thought struck me. "So that means no one will be prepared for battle on my birthday."

Kronos smiled his evil, cold smile. "Exactly."

Kronos took me to the Fireworks beach where Percy and I had once chased each other carefree through the waves. I was the least bit carefree now. Fear for Percy, Grover, and everyone else at camp I had come to love. But I knew that there was no turning back now. As Kronos and I slowly made our way to the large cruise ship docked a little ways off shore, I thought of my few days I had had at Camp Half- Blood. My dream of Artemis being my mother, the moment I realized that I was in love with Percy Jackson. But even these few moments did not compare to the betrayal and hurt that this camp held. As much as I liked some of the people here, even that could not compare to those I hate.

Eventually we made it to the boat. In the pale moonlight I could make out the name of the ship, _Princess Andromeda._ This reminded me of my necklace that still hung around my neck. The crescent moon that had sent me back to the time when Andromeda was really chained up to the tree and the relief her mother had shown we she was saved by Perseus. I wished my mother would have shown some form of love towards me. She brought me to camp, sure, but when my dad had struggled with money, she hadn't even sent a lousy child support check. My mother, the goddess of the moon and hunt, could kill horrible monsters without breaking a sweat, but the one thing she couldn't do was love a daughter.

Kronos led me down narrow corridors in the ship. We passed so many monsters that I couldn't even name them all. There were dragons, and half women –half snake, and every other combination of man and animal you could think.

We kept walking until we came to two doors. "Natalie, this is where you will stay. You are second in command in my army and will be treated as such."

He opened the doors and my mouth completely dropped. It was my dream room! There were shelves and shelves of books. A large king sized bed was in the middle of the room, one look at it and I was already tired. But out of all the things the room had, my favorite was the floor to ceiling window showing a gorgeous view of the ocean.

I was still staring at the view when Kronos directed my view towards a single hairclip glowing in the moonlight coming through the window. I was enchanted by the clip, I walked slowly over and picked it up. Instantly it changed from a hairclip to a sword. "Like Percy's sword." I muttered in awe.

"Very much so, but yours can do more. Turn the moon on the handle."

I did as I was told and the sword changed form. Once a sword, now a bow and arrow. "Wow." I breathed.

"It can change into whatever weapon you desire by turning the crescent moon." Kronos said.

I turned the moon and each time I held a new weapon in my hands.

"You shall call it Lunar Eclipse, because no matter what side you are on, the power of the moon is in you." Kronos told me.

"Lunar Eclipse," I repeated. It had a nice ring to it.

Kronos smiled, this time a smile that was not so cold, and just for a second, I could see Luke the way he was before changing sides and giving himself to Kronos. He looked happy and carefree, but that smile was instantly dashed away and was replaced by the familiar cold smile.

"Get some sleep, yu have a long day of practice ahead of you," Kronos commanded.

"Yes sir," I answered yawning from exhaustion. Kronos walked out the door. At the time I was too tired to realize that he locked the door behind him.

I climbed into the bed and put my head down on the fluffiest pillow I have ever seen in my life. Within seconds I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Taught to Hate the Gods

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I've just been really lazy...anyway, please review!**

Chapter 6

I'm Taught to Hate the Gods.

My dream started like this.

I was in a cold, thick forest with only the moon giving off enough light to see. I was in the only clearing in what looked like miles of never ending trees. There was a cave off to my right. I knew that cave, from a dream.

Suddenly a group of silver clad girls burst into the clearing. Artemis was in the front. Fire danced in her eyes.

"Maria! How could you? Give up immortality for that… that boy." She said boy like it was some kind of infectious disease. "All boys are pigs Maria! I found you crying your heart out over a boy who cheated on you. Are you ready to do that again? How long did you plan to keep this a secret? Well, that's behind us. You know the punishment for breaking your oath." Artemis said readying her bow.

The girl behind her, who I guessed must have been Maria, looked scared to death. Finally she mustered up the courage to say something in her defense. "What about you Lady Artemis?" she said, her voice starting low then getting more confident. "If you think all men are pigs, why did you have a daughter? You're a hypocrite Artemis; maybe it's time you listen to your own advice."

This outburst seemed to catch my mom off guard, but that quickly turned to rage when she realized what Maria had just told her. Artemis turned towards the other hunters who seemed just as angry as Artemis, but their anger was directed to the goddess herself.

"How dare you." Artemis told Maria. "You were one of my hunters for over 500 years and this is how you repay me? My daughter was a mistake. A mistake I will regret for the rest of my life, but your mistake will cost you yours."

Artemis started muttering in something older than ancient Greek. As she was muttering, a bright light enveloped Maria as a look of terror spread across her face; apparently Maria had seen this happen before. As the light covered her face she gave one more pleading look to Artemis, but to no avail. With one last terrifying scream, Maria was gone, and in her place, a single jackalope. Artemis aimed her bow and released a silver arrow. With a sickening noise, the arrow hit its mark and the Maria jackalope went down.

Artemis turned to her other hunters with a sigh. "I'm sorry." was all she managed.

Thalia stepped forward from the other girls. My guess was she was the only hunter who had enough courage to face Artemis after what just happened.

"Lady Artemis is what Maria said true?" she asked, trying to control her anger.

Artemis looked down. "Yes, it is. But as I said before, that choice I made 15 years ago, I have regretted ever since."

Ouch.

Thalia stiffened. "I don't mean to sound like Maria, but if you can go out and have a daughter, why do you still keep us away from men?" I could tell Thalia was about to let loose. Her face was flushed with anger.

"I-I'm sorry. I really am. But I had to keep Natalie and her father a secret from Apollo. He was always an over protective brother. You know as well as I do he would have killed the baby as well as the father. I couldn't let what happened to Orion happen to Richard."

"You still love him don't you?" Thalia asked angrily.

"Yes, I do." Artemis answered.

Now another girl stepped forward. Her black hair was braided down her back with a gold thread, and her blue eyes seemed to be contemplating something. "Natalie Jones? Is that your daughter?"

Artemis seemed a little surprised that she knew my last name, finally she said. "Yes, but how do you know anything about her?"

The girl didn't look fazed. "But she was claimed by Athena her first day at camp."

Artemis sighed. "She was supposed to stay a secret. Her father was a child of Athena. One of her favorite children. This is why Athena was so eager to help. The plan was for Natalie to be claimed by Athena so she would not have to be left unclaimed, and as a result, resent the gods."

"Why would that be important?" Thalia asked.

"She is a very powerful half- blood. She would play right into Kronos hands." Artemis explained.

"What would happen if she did join Kronos?" another hunter asked.

"It would be horrible for all the gods, especially me. If Hermes thought losing Luke was bad, he has no idea…"

I noticed that Thalia looked down as my mother was saying this. She looked a little hurt about Luke. For a second I wondered what her relationship was to him, and then I realized that as a hunter she could no longer have any lingering feelings towards him.

Suddenly my dream shifted from that forest to the Poseidon cabin at camp. Grover was sitting on a bunk leaning against the gray wall while Percy paced back and forth.

"Percy, why did you want me to come at two in the morning to watch you pace?" Grover asked annoyed.

"It's Natalie." Percy answered.

This woke Grover up. "Natalie? What's wrong? Is she okay? Why was she so upset at dinner?"

"She left camp Grover." Percy managed.

"You don't mean?" Grover asked. Percy nodded solemnly. "But why would she do that? She's been at camp, what, two weeks? She can't join Kronos! She just can't!" Grover yelled, hitting the wall.

I woke with a start. I felt like a completely horrible person. How could I do that to my friends? Then I remembered what my mom had said, "That choice I made 15 years ago, I have regretted ever since." Suddenly my anger came rushing back. I remembered why I had joined Kronos, why it was I had given up my friends for Kronos.

I looked over to the large window overlooking the vast ocean and realized it was morning. I had slept through the night. A part of me wished I was back in the Athena cabin with all my "siblings". But that thought was quickly diminished when Kronos burst through the door.

"I hope you slept well because you won't sleep until you are good enough to beat the entire population of Camp Half-Blood single handedly." Kronos said with not a hint of laughter in his voice. I knew he was dead serious.

I said something really intelligent like, "ummmm…okay."

"Get dressed and meet me by the pool, your training starts there."

I realized that I didn't have any clothes with me, but decided to check the dresser just in case. Much to my surprise the dresser was filled with all the clothes the hunters brought to camp. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt. Before I closed the dresser drawer I noticed an orange piece of fabric sticking out from under my pile of t-shirts. I pulled it out and gasped. It was my camp Half-Blood t-shirt. If I needed a reminder of how I had completely betrayed my friends, this was defiantly it. I wadded it up and threw it against the wall. I didn't need to be reminded of that.

After running a brush quickly through my hair I was out the door. The titan lord was waiting.

I made it to the pool after nearly peeing in my pants when I saw about 40 monsters more horrible than the Nemean Lion could ever be waiting there.

"W-what are they doing here?" I finally managed.

"They're going to help you train." Kronos stated.

I tried to hide my fear, but I guess it still showed because some of the monsters smiled gruesomely. Their smile sent shivers down my spine, but what was even worse was the way Kronos was smiling at me. It was like I would be the one to finally accomplish what he's wanted to do for a long time, and in a way, I was.

"Natalie, take out Lunar Eclipse." Kronos commanded, I did as I was told and the hairclip turned into a gleaming celestial bronze sword. "Since you are obviously good with a bow and arrow, we will do some sword fighting. "Aeschylus, you will fight first."

A seal/dog/person thing stepped forward. "I am Aeschylus, leader of the Telekhines." He said.

I swallowed. "Uh-Natalie."

He smiled evilly. "I know," was his only answer.

He took his stance and I followed his lead. I was not nearly as confident with a sword as I was with a bow, but I stabbed at his belly, but he easily parried. I tried again and he parried. I was losing, big time. There was nothing in the world that would make me a good sword fighter. I could never beat this telekhine. He was toying with me now. I saw him look over to Kronos for permission to finish the job and Kronos nodded. I didn't have much time left to prove myself.

_That decision I made 15 years ago, I have regretted ever since._

Suddenly, I didn't see Aeschylus, I saw my mother. She was looking at me with loathing like I was the only reason for all the bad stuff that happened to her. I was consumed with anger. I found renewed energy and thrust my sword towards the telekhine and heard it clang against his sword. He had parried it, but he was still surprised by my attack. I let out an angry war cry and disarmed him in one swift movement. His sword clattered to the ground. I put Lunar Eclipse towards his throat to let him know I had won, as if he didn't already know.

I no longer saw my mother, but a frightened telekhine. That sudden burst of energy was gone and I felt weak and tired again. We were both breathing heavily. I was about to apologize to Kronos, but he was smiling, an evil smile, but a smile none the less.

"Well done Natalie, perhaps you will be ready by your birthday. Now, I would like to see that again."

I did as I was told. With each monster that stepped forward I tried to do the same, but I couldn't. I tried to remember my mom, Annabeth, and everything else that happened in my life, but it didn't work. Thirty-nine times I dueled with a monster, and thirty-nine times it ended with a sword at my throat. I expected Kronos to be angry at me for not beating every monster, but he looked understanding, as if he knew what I had to do to win.

"Natalie, what gave you the ability to defeat Aeschylus?" Kronos asked as I was leaning up against the railing of the deck looking out at the never-ending sea. It had been a half hour since my embarrassing defeat and it had taken him this long to say something. But I knew he already knew.

"I thought of my mom… and what she said to me, and I just got angry. I pretended that Aeschylus was my mom and it made me want to kill him." I answered.

"Your right to hate your mom, and all the gods, they are unfair and unjust. You are also right to hate that Annie Bell girl-"

"Annabeth." I corrected. Kronos shot me a look. "Sorry." I muttered.

"As I was saying, she betrayed you. You made a good decision in joining our army. This will be the revenge you are looking for." I nodded, taking in every word. In the back of my mind I knew that this was all wrong, but I wanted more than anything to believe I made the right choice. It would be horrible to find out I had been wrong. It would be even worse to admit to Percy and Grover I had been wrong. "Now, go practice your sword fighting on some dummies, you will need all the training you can get before your birthday in two weeks." I went obediently, even though I knew it wouldn't help. I was the worst swordfighter ever, in the history of the world.

It went on like that for the next two and a half weeks. I woke up early in the morning and trained all day. As you might have guessed, I never got better with the sword. I could hold my own in battle, but I would be destroyed by some of the campers if I battled them with a sword, like Percy for example. I was good with a bow and a hunting knife, but definitely not enough to lead an army.

I started to change over that week. For the first couple of days I thought about Percy non-stop, but eventually I nearly forgot about him. Sure, when he crossed I was filled with nostalgia for my old friends, but that quickly changed to anger when I thought about Annabeth or my mom. I was almost always bitter. When somebody stopped to talk to me in the hall, I almost instantly bit their head off, not literally of course.

But the way I changed wasn't only my attitude, but it was physical to. My once vibrant gray eyes turned black with hatred. My auburn hair was getting darker as the days went by. My face was always set in a scowl. I looked ready for a fight every second. I became a stereotypical depressed kid. I stomped around the Princess Andromeda day after day. It was like the thought of my birthday being within days and the anger I still bottled within me where changing me completely.

It was the night before my birthday before anything real eventful happened though. It was late at night, but I couldn't sleep. Something told me something was going to happen tonight, something important.

I was lying awake in my overly comfy bed, dreading tomorrow, and on edge with the feeling that something was going to happen soon. Finally, I decided to go for a walk. That usually helped clear my thoughts. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the doors. I tried the handle. It was locked.

"Shoot." I muttered. I was stuck. I huffed all the way back to my bed and sat down. I was trying to figure out how to open the stupid door. I figured I was stuck until I saw Lunar Eclipse glinting off the light of the moon. An idea struck me. I grabbed the hairpin and stuck it in the lock. I wiggled it around a little until I felt it click. I was free.

I opened the door and was down the hallway in seconds. I had no destination in mind; I just needed to get away. Before I knew it, I was on the top deck staring out at the vast darkness that I knew to be the sea. By more we would be back at Long Island, for all I know we were there now. Anyway, I was staring out at the sea when I felt a presence. On instinct I pulled Lunar Eclipse out of my hair and it turned into a bow.

"Who goes there!?" I demanded. I aimed the arrow towards a shadow hiding behind a corner. "Show yourself!"

The shadow moved slightly and I nearly dropped my bow. Out of the shadows came Percy. He wore a shocked expression on his face like he couldn't believe I was still alive.

"N-Natalie?" He stuttered.

I felt a sharp pang in my chest. "Percy?"

"What happened to you?" He asked in reference to my eyes and hair.

"I've changed Percy." I stated plainly.

"Natalie, why have you done this to yourself? Don't you remember what it was like at camp before you left?" Percy pleaded.

"Yes, I do. And that is exactly why I am here." I answered. I would not give in to this, no matter how much I wanted to run into his arms and just cry, I had to be strong. Kronos said that my weakness could be the Olympians' greatest power. I stepped forward, Lunar Eclipse changing from a bow to a sword. "Percy, I don't want to do this." I said firmly.

"Neither do I." He said pulling out Riptide.

I can't explain what happened then. Something inside of me just snapped and I lunged at Percy with all I had. Percy looked at me in shock before he parried my blade. Beads of sweat dripped off my face. It was almost as if I wasn't in control of my body anymore. Percy fought back, but mostly on defense. The fight only ended when I grazed his leg with my blade and he fell to the ground.

"You're right Natalie. You have changed."


	7. Chapter 7: Second Thoughts

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been taking so long for me to update, I decided to make shorter chapters from here on out so you don't have to wait as long. Again sorry. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Second Thoughts

I led Percy through the dark corridors of the Princess Andromeda. He kept staring at me, like he couldn't believe what I had done to him, what I had done to myself. Blood dripped down his leg, leaving a trail on the floor behind. Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, I couldn't. Percy could not see my weakness.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Silence." I retort, then instantly biting my tongue. Did I really say that? To my best friend?

Percy obeyed. He grudgingly followed me to Kronos' "Headquarters".

When we got there, Kronos was standing in the back of the dark, sinister, room, as if he was waiting for us.

"Natalie, you may leave now." Kronos commanded.

"Yes, Lord Kronos." I answered. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard Percy draw in a short breath.

I walked out of the room and back to my own room. As much as I knew I needed to sleep, I couldn't. All these thoughts kept running through my head. It was like as if I had been numb for the past weeks, but all of that changed when I saw Percy. Memories just came out in a rush, our first day at school, our crazy antics at lunch, passing notes in biology, fighting the Nemean Lion, fighting Annabeth, our night at the beach. I never wanted that to end. I still don't want it to end. But as my dad always says, all good things have to end.

And then there was Grover, the sweetest satyr you will ever meet. He was there for me in my team of need, even when Percy wasn't. He had always been a great shoulder to lean on, a great friend to make me laugh, even on the toughest days. They were my best friends, my only friends. Then why did I betray them?

I wanted to go back to my old life. Not just before I left camp, but the days before summer. Being a half-blood is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. If we weren't half-bloods and a satyr, Percy, Grover, and I would probably have had a great summers. Percy and I could celebrate our sweet 16s like normal people. We would probably be watching movies in my house, or walking through Central Park, maybe even baking blue cookies with Mrs. Blofis, Percy's mom. I want that summer, not this one.

But what am I going to do now? I can't just leave the ship and go back to camp. They would never accept me. It would be like Luke coming back, you know, before he became Kronos. All of the friends I had made in my short time at camp would be gone. I would be alone. As soon as I sat down at a table, everybody would get up and leave. I wasn't even sure if Grover would like me. My only choice was to stay here and continue as planned, no matter how much it hurt me.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I jumped up and ran over to get it. Kronos stood there with an evil smile. Percy was there too, with his hands in chains, and a look like he was being led to his execution, and when Kronos held out his scythe, I knew he was.


End file.
